powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Heart Entity Physiology
The power to have the traits of a heart. Technique of Cardiology Manipulation. Variation of Anatomical Physiology and Body Part Physiology. Opposite to Heartlessness. Also Called *All-Heart *Heart Mimicry/Manifestation *Cardiovascular Mimicry/Manifestation/Physiology *The Heart *The Living Cardiovascular System *The Living Heart Capabilities User is an entity completely comprised of a heart, multiple hearts or recurring aspects of the cardiovascular system. This could count as a literal meaning, their physiology looking and behaving just like a regular heart, or this could be symbolic, their physical form a manifestation of their heart. Applications *Blood Manipulation *Multiple Hearts - The manifestation's body may have its own heart Associations *Anatomical Physiology *Body Part Physiology *Blood Mimicry *Cardiology Manipulation *Fission Entity Physiology *Heart Construct Limitations *Being that the heart is an incredibly sensitive organ, the user may be very vulnerable in this state. *Should the heart entity and the person it spawned from coexist, they may have differing morale and could clash against one another. Known Users Gallery Ricardio.png|Ricardio (Adventure Time) is the Ice King's heart given consciousness. Idea of Evil1.jpg|The Idea of Evil (Berserk) is a dark manifestation of God that takes the form of a giant, malformed heart, drawing thoughts and feelings through it like blood. File:Gerard.png|Gerard Valkyrie (Bleach) is the Heart of the Soul King. Black Heart.jpeg|The Black Heart (Destiny) is a fragment of Darkness and serves a central importance to the Vex, who worship it as a god, even remaking themselves in its image. To protect itself, it summons the Sol Progeny by binding itself to them, bringing them to life. JasonWorm2.jpg|After being blown to pieces, Jason Voorhees' heart (Friday the 13th) lived on in the form of a demonic parasite. Calcifer.gif|Originally a shooting star, Calcifer (Howl's Moving Castle) made a pact with Howl, Howl giving up his own heart and Calcifer becoming a fire-demon, Howl's heart being the center from which the flame emanates. The_Infant.png|The Infant (InuYasha) is the embodiment of Naraku's demonic heart. Muso-attacks.jpg|Musō (InuYasha) is Naraku's first attempt of disposing of the human heart of Onigumo. Jordan Underneath Mr. Valentine.png|Mr. Valentine (Jordan Underneath) Hades Heart.png|Hades' heart (Kid Icarus: Uprising) is a living being in and of itself. Shadow Heartless.jpg|Heartless (Kingdom Hearts series) are the physical manifestations of the darkness in people's hearts, mindlessly collecting more hearts to strengthen their numbers. Ansem.jpg|Ansem, Seeker of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts series) is the heartless of Terra-Xehanort. Vanitas.png|Using his keyblade, Master Xehanort was able to cleave the dark half of Ventus' heart from his body, manifesting it as Vanitas. (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) SCP-058 - Heart of Darkness.jpg|SCP-058 - Heart of Darkness (SCP Foundation) is a disturbing and incredibly hostile bovine heart with spider legs, a scorpion’s tail, and tentacles. SCP-466 Scorpion451.jpg|SCP-466 (SCP Foundation) is the combination of four separate people's cardiovascular systems. Verius.png|Verius (Tales of Symphonia), Summon Spirit of Heart. Kardiak.jpg|Kardiak (Teen Titans) is a heart-like entity with a strange appetite for children. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Heart Powers Category:Common Powers